


Iridescent

by theprokaryotekid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: It is quite clear that the interior of the pearl is solid, as no fall is able to break it.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



The sky arena drifts; today they're above a coastline dotted with islets. Further out the patina of a reef emerges.

_Nacre is resilient_ , her dad would say, handing her oyster shells from such a reef. _We use it for ornamentation because of its lustre, but it protects soft tissue against damage or_ \- he searched for the word - _infiltration_.

She'd run her fingers along the smooth, hard curve of shell and imagine it pierced by sea glass or, more recently, sword's point.

Pearl ends their sparring, ageless and brilliant.

"Are you ready for the next pattern, Connie?"

Connie grins.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
